Mission
by Foxya15
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister who is an ANBU that got assigned to be a genin with her dear brother. Only thing is very few people know about Naruto's twin. So read to find out what will happen with two Uzamaki's on the loose! Rated M for language and anything else that I might add later on.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the main character thank you very much. So I hope you enjoy the story.

"Silverfox," the Hokage stated. I stood there before him a waiting for him to continue." For your mission you are to go undercover as a genin and join your brother." he told me.

"What!!" I exclaimed angrily. "How can you do this to me!? Why Grandpa!? I didn't work this hard only to go back to being genin!?" I yelled angrily. Hokage sighed before he answered me. His eyes hardened as did his expression.

"You are an ANBU. You should know by now not to question me no matter how much you dislike it. Now you better get home and head to the academy with your brother. You will still get missions. You are dismissed." Hokage ordered. I clenched my teeth as I bowed before leaving. I walked home to meet up with my brother fuming.

"Foxya!" exclaimed my brother. I looked up at him and smiled brightly as he came running toward me.

"Fox!" I exclaimed waving my arms happily. All of my previous anger disappeared. My brother is Naruto Uzumaki. He is my twin and is older by two minutes. My name is Naru. I have sun kiss blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes like my brother. Both of us have whisker like marks on both of our cheeks. Naruto wears a bright orange jumpsuit where as I wear a black mini skirt and a tight orange tank top. I took off my leaf headband and hid it till I can wear it again.

"Foxya, where you going?" Fox asked as I walked beside him to the academy. We were walking arm in arm now smiling.

"Well Grandpa decided I should go undercover as a genin. Therefore I will in your class and all. So look out academy Naru Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki are on their way. Believe it!" I exclaimed.

"You better believe it!" Naruto joined me as we walked into the classroom. We sat down next to each other. I was sitting next to a guy with black hair and onyx eyes. The guy is Sasuke Uchia, a real prick.

"Naruto, move it." a girl demanded. I turned to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes glaring at my brother. I stood up glaring at her.

"Who are you to talk to him like that? Why should he move just for you to sit next to this little prick?" I yelled at her angrily. She looked shocked at first before she became furious.

"How dare you call Sasuke a prick!? Who are you anyway? Why are you sticking up for that loser?" she yelled. That was it. I started to shake with anger. Naruto quickly stood up and blocked that bitch from my view. I growled at him. He growled back at me.

"Calm down. She's not worth it." Fox said soothingly. I growled at him dangerously.

"Oh she so worth it. Nobody and I mean nobody will call you a loser in my presences." I growled angrily. " Now move." I demanded. Fox's face hardened as he growled at me warningly. I growled back as I took a step forward as did he.

"Naru stop it right now." Fox ordered me.

"Make me." I growled before tackling him. He blocked my attack shocking everyone. I threw a punch toward his face but he dodged. This went on for a while."What is going on?" someone demanded. Fox and I ignored him as we continue on with our fight. So the bitch answered him.

"This girl started to attack Naruto for no reason, sensei." she said. I stopped midway of throwing a punch and looked at her coldly.

"I what! You fucking bitch! I would never attack Fox for no reason. I should kill you right now!" I yelled angrily.

"Who are you calling a bitch? For the only bitch I see here is you." she retorted. I smirked as I crossed my arms.

"At least I know how to fight and not a poor defenseless fan girl bitch like you." I retorted back at her. She stood there for a minute speechless.

"Naru, why don't you cut me a break for once and sit down along with you Naruto. I don't want my room be destroyed again by you." Iruka-sensei sighed. I sent him a smile.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei. Come on Fox." I said cheerfully taking hold of my brother's hand and sat back down in our seats. The pink hair bitch sat there glaring daggers at my back throughout the day.

Look out for the next chapter. Its coming up soon. Please review and tell me how you like it so far. Sorry for all you Sakura and Sasuke fans but this might be temporarily who knows.


	2. readers note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. I am now working and going off to college but I now have the freedom to type up my stories whenever I want to. I was unable to do that since my mom refuses for me to go on fanfaction but I could not give up my love for it So I shall continue on and try to update but I forgot where I was going in my stories. So I will be making up new ones hopefully sometime soon. As for my old ones, just message me if you want to adopt them! It can be as many people as they want to adopt because I am very interested as to where another author will do o them! For the time being I shall do my best to come up with new ones now that I got my own laptop and need to get use to it. To the readers who like my stories I am sorry. I have a mom who hates it when I write and threw out all of my stories to the point I had to write in secret. Hopefully now that will change!

Thank you to all of my faithful readers and I am sorry yet again,

Foxya16


	3. author note :

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that this is another author's update but I want to let you guys know that I been having some serious writers block for a while now. I want it gone by now and I was hoping you guys might be able to help me out with that. All I am asking for is to give me some ideas where to go on and what you guys might want to happen. Maybe by doing this I will be able to break free of my writers block and continue on!

Thank you,

Foxya J


End file.
